1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to apparatuses for lying and/or sitting, such as beds, chairs and the like on which a user's back is able to rest, and more particularly to an electric apparatus for lying and/or sitting, which is equipped with a waist supporting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many kinds of beds or chairs, such as a chair having a fixed back, a chair having an inclination adjustable back for providing a bed-like function, or a foldable bed that can be folded upwardly and inclinedly for providing a chair-like function, can provide a support to a user's back when the user sits or lies down thereon. In these conventional beds or chairs, some of them are equipped with a protrusion for supporting the user's waist so as to make the user feel more comfortable when he/she sits down. Because the aforesaid protrusions for the conventional beds or chairs are usually fixedly provided or integrally formed, they can be hardly detached from the beds or chairs when the user does not need the waist support. Some of the conventional protrusions are designed to be detachably mounted on the beds or chairs, such that they can be easily dismantled. However, these detachable protrusions generally have a fixed height and the protruding extents of these detachable protrusions are usually not adjustable by the user, resulting in that the waist supporting effects provided by these attachable protrusions are preset and unchangeable. Therefore, it is desired to provide an apparatus for lying and sitting, which can offer an improved waist supporting effect.